Jake and Amy
by TheOtherGirl97
Summary: Set at the start of Season 2. Slight AU as Amy has broken up with Teddy already, and Jake comes back to the precinct early... basically fluff ;) NOW CHANGED TO 'COMPLETE'
1. Chapter 1

CHP1

Jake and Amy

AMY'S POV

I like Jake. I can't believe I'm finally admitting this to myself, but I do - I _like_ like him.

It all started with that stupid bet of ours... I'd never even thought of him in that way before, not until the bet. What started out as the WORST possible date ever, turned into a surprisingly fun night. Hanging out with Jake on the stakeout whilst throwing peanuts at each other on the roof, I saw him in a new light; despite his man-child exterior, I came to the realization that he was sweet deep down. He was one of the only people who had always been honest with me, and I was starting to notice how attractive he actually was (something that was usually shielded by his jokes and child-like humor). I'm not sure why, but somehow everything just seemed different that night.

Following the bet, things started to shift between us. I would often look up from my desk to catch Jake staring at me from the other side of the bullpen, only for him to immediately drop something or find another equally effective distraction. I too, would also find myself quickly glancing at him during the day, really taking in how attractive he was.

It was frustrating, not ever knowing what all of this meant (if anything). Not knowing if he felt something for me, or if I, in return, felt something back...

These subtle looks carried on for months, until finally, just as Jake was about to leave the precinct for 6 months undercover work for the FBI, everything came out. He told me how he liked me and wanted to be with me 'romantic stylez' (whatever that meant). But that was that. He left me standing there outside the nine-nine, in complete awe at what had just happened - positively speechless.

Almost 6 months later and I don't know what to do with myself:

The Captain storms into the bullpen, as determined and stone-faced as ever "Santiago, Boyle, Diaz, Jeffords, in my office now."

They all got up from their desks and quickly walked towards the Captain's office, unsure of what to expect from this sudden announcement.

"As all of you know, Peralta has been working undercover for just over 5 months now"

the monotonous voice continued

"and I am pleased to inform you all of his success in completing his mission, and with time to spare, might I add"

Holt looked at each of the detectives and the sergeant, awaiting a response.

However, the four stood before Holt and simply stared in amazement for just a few seconds before they came to terms with what he was actually telling them.

"Jake's coming back?!"

An excited Boyle exclaimed, almost jumping for joy even at the thought. Rosa shot him a look and he immediately calmed down.

"He comes back at 12 this afternoon"

the Captain replied

"be sure to give Peralta the nine-nine welcome back he truly deserves".

And with that they were dismissed. And thanks to the slight overexcitement on Boyle's part (obviously), the whole of the precinct was informed of Jake's return within minutes, and there was an excited buzz in the air as they all waited for Peralta's much anticipated arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP2

AMY'S POV

Everyone begins to gather around mine and Jake's joint desk to welcome him back to the precinct. He isn't here yet and it's already 12:08. The captain told us he'd be here by 12; trust Jake to be late on his first day back!

Boyle and Gina went out and got takeout for everyone (something Jake's gonna love) and were now carefully laying it out on the desks. More and more people crowd around at the smell of food, the chatter and atmosphere building up.

The excitement is starting to get too much for me, I don't know why but I feel like I need to get out of here... As much as I want to see Jake again, I just _have_ to get out of here!

I stand up abruptly from my desk chair and begin to make my way through the crowd of hungry detectives when suddenly they all start to clap and cheer.

I turn around to see Jake has finally arrived and is making his way towards us.. I don't know why but I suddenly feel more nervous than I ever have before - a million butterflies in my stomach - and without looking back, I run into the break room, away from all the commotion and away from Jake.

JAKE'S POV

It's great to be back at the nine-nine I've missed them all so much! So when I'm welcomed back with takeout and all my friends waiting for me, it's the best feeling in the world!

However that feeling doesn't last for long. The one person I truly wanted to see has gone.

I saw her as I walked in: Amy was standing among the crowd of detectives surrounding our desks, but she must have gone off as soon as everyone came over to greet me.

It's not fair. I only wanted to see Amy. I need to talk to her about what I said before I left. I need to know if she feels the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

CHP3

After making polite small talk with a few friends, so as not to draw any suspicion to myself leaving, I quietly slip away and head towards the break room. They probably won't even notice I'm gone thanks to Boyle's evidently captivating speech on the mouthfeel of this particular takeout food.

I see Amy sat on the couch, head in her hands, seemingly upset about something.

"Hey Amy, miss me?"

She looks up.

"Jake! Hey! Yeah! I, um, I didn't even notice you get back"

"Really? Amy I saw you with the others when I came in"

She blushes and avoids making eye contact.

"Oh... Yeah, well I was just-"

"-trying to avoid me?"

Her already blushing face turns an even brighter shade of red.

"Um, no.. I don't know. We just left things so weird, I didn't know how to face you. Seeing you just made me panic"

"Is that why you're hiding out in here, instead of enjoying my super-awesome party?"

"Um, yeah.. I guess so. Jake, we really need to talk about what you said"

"Yeah I suppose we do"

We sat in silence for a few moments before Amy finally spoke up.

"I broke up with Teddy"

"You did?"

"Yeah..."

"So, what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know"

A few more minutes went by. I moved closer to Amy so I was sitting right next to her now, and I took her hand.

"I stand by what I said before. I really like you Amy Santiago, and if it's okay with you, I'm going to continue liking you, and wanting to be with you until you're ready to like me back."

"Jake?" She squeezed my hand.

"Yeah?"

"I already like you back"

I don't know how to react, I wasn't expecting this to happen! I honestly had no idea she felt this way about me too - I had always thought it was more of a one-sided kind of thing.

I can't speak, instead I just stare at her in shock.

AMY'S POV

Finally! After almost six months of not knowing what Jake really meant by 'romantic stylez' I now know; he wants something serious. With me.

It's a lot to take in, but I soak it up and enjoy this feeling. The feeling of liking someone and knowing they definitely like you back- I've never felt so happy in my life!

Jake stares at me a while longer. And I simply let him stay like that so he can take in the new information.

After a few more seconds (that felt more like hours) a huge smile appears on his face. And I can't help but copy him, I'm just so happy right now.

He squeezes my hand again and moved even closer to me.

My heart is pounding.

While continuing to hold my hand, he uses the other to softly touch my face and gently pull it towards his.

Our lips press together in the most passionate kiss I think I've ever had. Completely in sync.

I move my hands so they're wrapped tightly around his neck as we continue to kiss. And he slowly places his on my waist.

This moment couldn't be any more perfect.

I've forgotten we were in the precinct break room by this point and was harshly reminded of this as Terry walks in, unannounced.

Luckily we break it up quickly enough so that he doesn't see anything. I don't think I'm ready for everyone to know about what just happened yet.

Instead, Jake and I just stay sitting there on the break room couch, with stupid smiles on our faces as we pretend to listen to Terry go on about yogurt or something as equally meaningless. Both of us blissfully unaware of everything else, our thoughts focus only on what just happened between us.

Things are going to be very different from now on.


End file.
